Flowers:: Cher
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: [oneshot, HC] She had never thought she'd marry someone like him...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Wolf's Rain_

**Flowers: ****Cher******

Despite the fact that she was a scientist and despite the fact that her life was dedicated by facts she had always been one to fantasize the impossible. If she hadn't she would have never found Cheza, would never have found out about the Wolves, would never have gone looking for Paradise. Her imagination had been the catalyst for the whole mess of Paradise and Wolves.

When she was younger, when she had been a little girl, she had always imagined her wedding. In the city where she had grown up, wrought with disease and depression, all a little girl could do was imagine a happier time.

She had always pictured herself a fair maiden, like in the books her grandmother had saved and hidden away in the attic, waiting for her knight to come and rescue her. She had always thought that her knight, her destined lover, would be brave and strong and handsome, ready to slay dragons to keep her safe.

But when she did meet the man she would marry, she would love, he was anything but. Hubb had been handsome, true, but one couldn't call him brave despite the fact that he was a private investigator and his strength was more in the heart then the muscle. But she loved him all the same.

Hubb had made her forget her fantasies about knights and dragons. He made her want a normal life, made her content with the way things were.

They moved so fast, she and Hubb. It was as if Fate had tied a red string around them since birth and the moment they had met Fate had given their strings a mighty yank and they had no choice but to fall into each other's arms.

Cher did not think she minded so much.

Her husband, her darling Hubb, had shown that the normality of life could be absolutely perfect. He made her see that one didn't need adventures and monsters and happily ever afters to be happy. All you needed was the person that mattered most to you. After that everything could come and go.

She learned that love did not have to be this hard, twisting, passionate thing in order for her to enjoy it. It could soft and gentle, caressing her skin like the smallest of breezes coming off a lake. Both were nice, and she was pleased to say Hubb had shown her both. But the greatest surprise she had ever given herself was in learning that she enjoyed the soft love more then the passionate.

Yes, she had fallen in love with a man that was so different from her imagined lover. But as a woman, an experienced woman, she realized that having a knight as her husband would never satisfy her. A knight was always leaving, charging into battle to fight those dragons. Not Hubb. Hubb stayed, Hubb stuck. And that was what she wanted. She needed someone who would stay with her, someone that wouldn't run off to fight evil whenever it reared its ugly head.

That fit Hubb to a T.

For years she had been so happy, just lapping in the simple joy being with Hubb gave her.

But then, suddenly, everything changed. She began to become restless, as if the peace she had become acquainted with wasn't enough for her. Her heart yearned for more. In this simple life she had she suddenly felt suffocated, choked.

It had led her to Cheza and her part in Destiny. She knew the minute she had looked upon Cheza's still, motionless body there would be no turning back for her. Whatever happened, she would push forward. She would protect this young woman. She would do anything for her.

She had to let go of what she had with Hubb. It had been hard, but somehow her heart would not let her look back. No, she could only go forward. Despite a secret, hidden part of her that wanted to go back to that simplicity she had had she could not. There was only the future and there was only Cheza.

But she loved Hubb and it was hard to let him go… to let their life together slip between her fingers when all she wanted to do was cling on. She hoped that one day, when her mission and her zeal for Cheza became clearer to her, she would be able to explain it to Hubb. She hoped that on that day he would understand. And, in her girlish fantasies, she hoped he would take her back. Once her mission with Cheza was done and this restlessness in her bosom settled she hoped she could go back to the life she had before. The one with Hubb, then gentle love they had shared.

Wherever this mission and destiny took her she would always have those memories—of Hubb, of their love, of their happiness—to soothe her on hard nights. She was doing this for both of them, though she didn't know how or why. Somehow, what she was doing would be for both of them. One day Hubb would understand that.

And when she finally allowed herself to settle into his arms, when she was ready to admit she had left everything she really wanted behind, she knew Hubb would be there to catch her. Hubb stuck, Hubb waited, Hubb was better then any knight. He was her match, her mate. There could, there would, be no other then Hubb, he was hers forever more. Nothing would change that, no matter how long her mission in life took to be completed.

But for now, there was only the road and the flower.

_--Fin—_

**Word Count:** 951

**Time:** twenty minutes

**Beta:** authoress

**Couples:** Cher/Hubb

**Genre:** angst/romance

**Status:** one-shot (complete)

**Author:** Lizzy Rebel

**Characters/Style:** Cher reflective piece

**Notes:** disappointed-eth by the lack of Hubb and Cher fanfics the authoress hath sated-eth her need.


End file.
